SSBU
Returning Characters #Mario #Donkey Kong #Link #Samus #Yoshi #Kirby #Fox #Pikachu #Luigi #Ness #Captain Falcon #Jigglypuff #Peach #Bowser #Ice Climbers #Sheik #Zelda #Dr. Mario #Pichu #Falco #Marth #Lucina #Young Link #Ganondorf #Mewtwo #Mr. Game and Watch #Meta Knight #Pit #Dark Pit #Zero Suit Samus #Wario #Snake #Ike #Pokemon Trainer #Diddy Kong #Lucas #Sonic #King Dedede #Olimar #Lucario #R.O.B #Toon Link #Wolf #Villager #Mega Man #Wii Fit Trainer #Rosalina and Luma #Little Mac #Greninja #Mii Fighter #Palutena #Pac-Man #Robin #Shulk #Bowser Jr. #Duck Hunt #Ryu #Cloud #Corrin #Bayonetta New Fighters #Inkling #Krystal #Bomberman #Waluigi #Toad #Knuckle Joe #Samurai Goro #Paper Mario #Sukapon #Daisy #Octoling #Toadette #Birdo #Alph #Louie #Ridley #Simon #Ricther #Chrom #Dark Samus #Black Shadow #Impa #Zero #Shovel Knight #Ashley #Knuckles #Tails #Bandana Dee #Dixie Kong #King K. Rool #Isabelle #Gardevoir #Ken #Incineroar #Mach Rider #Skull Kid #KOS-MOS #Shadow #Isaac #Felix #Funky Kong #Hades #Springman #Black Knight #Chorus Kids #Chibi Robo #Knuckle Joe #Takamaru #Marx #Geno #Piranha Plant #Joker #Erdrick #Heihachi #Sylux #Adeline #Porky #Banjo #Gex #Rex #Pyra #Conker #Mallow #Katalina #Agnes #James Bond #Steve #Lara #Phoenix #Victini #Edelgard #Decidueye #Crono #Wart #E. Gadd #Shadow Mario #Genesect #Shantae #Chandulere #Tetra #Toon Zelda #Plusl and Minun #Meatboy #Frisk #Sans #Papyrus #Goku #Luffy #Spongebob #King Boo #Inyumasha #Baby Mario and Baby Luigi #Slime #Hero #Luminary #Sora I'll continue more with this later on the road. Starters #Mario #DK #Link #Samus #Yoshi #Kirby #Fox #Pikachu #Bowser #Zelda #Sheik #Ice Climbers #Meta Knight #Pit #Zero Suit Samus #Pokemon Trainer #Ike #Diddy Kong #Lucas #King Dedede #Olimar #Villager #Wii Fit Trainer #Rosalina and Luma #Little Mac #Palutena #Inkling #Dixie Kong #Paper Mario #Decidueye # Returning Assist Trophies #Lyn #Nintendogs #Motherbrain New Assist Trophies #Squid Sisters #Birdo # Returning Stages N64 #Peach's Castle #Kongo Jungle #Hyrule Castle #Planet Zebes #Yoshi's Island #Dream Land #Sector Z #Saffron City #Meta Castle Melee #Mushroom Kigndom #Princess Peach's Castle #Rainbow Cruise #Yoshi's Island #Yoshi's Story #Kongo Jungle #Jungle Japes #Great Bay #Temple #Brinstar #Fountain of Dreams #Green Greens #Corneria #Venom #Pokemon Stadium #Mute City #Onett #Icicle Mountain #Mushroom Kingdom II #Brinstar Depths #Poke Floats #Big Blue #Fourside #Flatzone Brawl # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # For Wii U # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # For 3DS # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # New Stages #Battlefield #Big Battlefield #Final Destination #New Donk City #Great Plateau Tower #Moray Towes #Arena #Poke Floats 2 #Rhythm Heaven #Gangplank Galleon # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Modes Adventure Mode -overworld with branching paths -choose a stage on the map -stages are like the ones from Melee's adventure mode -stages will be based on Mario, DK, Zelda, Kirby, Fire Emblem, etc. -the stages will feature enemies and power-ups (like in Smash Run) -there will be collectibles that will act like the moons from Mario Odyssey -these collectibles will improve your score and give you more loot (coins, trophies, etc.) -mini-bosses will sometimes block your path on the overworld -some levels will have a boss -there will be a final boss (probably master hand and stuff) -it will be 6 stages long and have 2 mini-bosses, and 3 bosses + the final boss -there will be an option to save your progress so you can come back to it later (even though the mode will only last under 30 minutes) -you can have a team of characters like in Subspace, and you can swap out characters at anytime (also like in Subspace) -let's say you have 4 characters on your team. if you beat the final boss with those 4 characters still in your party, you get all 4 of those characters' trophies. this should make getting character trophies less tedious, as this was a problem in Smash 4. -co-op play will be an option -stages and the overworld will feature mini-challenges like Smash Run (i.e. break the targets, crystal smash, defeat the enemies)